Recognition
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: Part 3 of Sydney's story. I guess I should have made this a single story, but, what started out as a one shot grew on its own. Sequel to "A Day In Her Paws" and "Aftermath". I really love writing Sydney's POV. Hope you like. Please read and review.


After a whole month of normal life I've still not gotten over that fair ground witch. Life seems to be going it's normal way. No magic. No creepiness. Just plane, sane, NORMAL that I've been craving so hard. Well, that is if you don't count the weird dreams I've been having that make me wake up all drenched in cold sweat every single morning - and I refuse to count those.

Seriously. Life is good. I don't get why I can't get over that silly incident. Sometimes I doubt that it even happened. Just the little scar inside my palm says that I wasn't completely delirious. Every time I see it I get scared remembering her eyes. I still get cold shivers down my back.

No! I refuse to allow myself to be dragged into fear again. I throw the covers off of myself and hit the shower. The almost-boiling-hot water turns my skin pink and my mind blank. It's a blessing. Now I can start my day.

I open my eyes. The bed is empty. I hear the shower. Master is making himself smell bad again. I don't like the smell of soap. It stings my nose and only covers master's scent.

The door opens. Master is wearing the new towel he bought yesterday. He smiles. I like it when master smiles. I yawn and lift my head.

- Morning sleepy head! Master says.

I watch him. He puts on his skin-covers. He calls them pants. I call them ugly. But master likes them. Keep him warm. Oh, master and his pack are so sensitive to the weather. I love my fur.

Master has now covered most of his skin. He's ready to start his day. So am I. I jump off the bed. Master opens the door. I lick his hand and run off to the kitchen. Master will come feed me and take me for a walk.

I always like our morning walks. It's fun to run around master all over the street. Perfect start to my day!

Another boring Saturday. All my friends are out of town. They went for a ski trip in the mountains. I declined to go with them as I deeply hate the cold. "Instead I chose to spend a week-end all alone, cooped up in my home. BOOOOORIIING!".

I've been flicking through the over 100 TV channels for over two hours now. I need something to do. And FAST!

An idea pops into my brain. I haven't used my roller-blades for ages. "Wonder if I still remember how to use them" I think running to do some "archaeological digging" through my closet. With the corner of my eye I catch a blue shimmer as a ray of sun falls from behind me through the hallway window.

- AHA! There you are! I say picking up my midnight blue roller-blades.

It takes me just about an hour to get ready - all I need is my backpack with a bit of water, a sandwich..or, maybe two, a bit of money and my MP4 player. Phone and keys in my pockets and I'm off.

It's a bumpy start but I soon remember how to use these things. I love the wind in my hair as I let it loose. I move my feet to the rhythm of the music and allow my body to take me where ever it wants. Feels good to detach and just skate.

Master has his bicycle out again. Means I'll be able to run! That makes me so happy. I can't wait to let my legs guide me.

- Come on, Sydney! Master says opening his car door. I look at him puzzled. Master puts his bike on the car.

- We're going to a new place. Master says. My tail starts wagging. I jump in the car. Master shuts the door behind me. He gets in his seat. The car starts making noise. I'm excited. My tail is wagging. My tongue flops out.

Master leans over me. He opens the window on my side. I lick his face. He giggles.

- Sydney! His voice is warning. But yet he giggles. I turn and stick my head out the window. The car begins to move. Adventure! My tail is still wagging. Master starts the thing that he calls a radio. Noise comes out of it. I don't like it.

Master starts to sing with the noise from the radio. His voice is heaven to me. I like when master sings. I flop my tongue out. The wind brings so many tastes to me. Grass. Flowers. Meat of someone's grill. More grass. And the wind. I love the smells. I love how my tongue just flies on its own. I could just spend all day like this.

Soon master stops the car in a new park. He gets out.

- Come on, Syd. Out you go. He says as he opens my door. I jump out happily. My tail is wagging again. Master closes my door. He pets my head then takes down his bicycle.

I jump on him. I need him to know I'm happy. He doesn't expect my jump and bumps into the car.

- Sydney!

I whimper and lick his hand.

- It's all right, girl. You're just excited, aren't you? Master says petting my head. I reply to him with a little bark. Master giggles again. He closes the car.

Master orderes me to sit. I sit. He puts on my leash. I don't really like the leash, but master is happy when he can hold me close so I accept it. He gets on his bicycle.

- Lead the way, Syd. He tells me.

I look up to his gentle eyes. I love master so much. My tail starts to wag again. My tongue flops out and I taste master's smell. He smiles. Master is happy. Happy to let me lead him through this new place. So I do. I let my legs choose their way.

I wake up from my mindless skateboarding in a park I've never been to before. I slow down a bit. It's nice. Full of flowers of every single color. Feels magical.

Summer is such a beautiful season. All the colors, the smells, the warmth. I'm such a cat! Put me next to a heated stove and I'm the happiest woman alive!

I skate around the park. Its alleys are almost deserted and I like it. Feels intimate. Intimate without being lonely. It's the most amazing feeling. The alleys twist and turn, up and down a small hillside. I can even see a little well kept lake in the middle of the park.

I decide to skate towards it and check it out. I turn left aiming to find a way to the lake. I come to a sudden stop. The image before me is breath taking. Its almost like someone has taken it our of a Disney animated movie. I almost feel that my skating shorts and tank top are not what I am supposed to be wearing here.

The trees make a high, green tunnel. I don't recognize the trees, but they are hung with clusters of white flowers that fill my nostrils with the sweetest scent. I close my eyes and take the smell in. It's almost dizzying. When I open my eyes I'm a bit lightheaded. Feels so magical to take it all in.

The floor of this tunnel is layered with pink, orange and yellow flowers. Bees are buzzing around them. I even think I saw a humming bird. My eyes can not capture all the beauty in one single sight.

I gently skate inside of the tunnel. The further I go the stronger the smell. The stronger the smell, the dizzier I get. Feels almost like being bewitched. The way the rays of sun are filtered through the trees above creates an air of magic. Right now I almost believe that faeries are real.

From nowhere I see a water fountain. Cupid is spilling water out of his trumpet. The water smells fresh and cold. But how can it be cold on in the middle of the summer? I run my fingers through the constant stream. It's ice cold.

Something pushes me on and I place a drop of water on my lips. It tastes sweet. Deliciously sweet. And cold.

Logic is telling me this is impossible. Logic is telling me to turn around and run as fast as I can. Logic is screaming at me to get out of there.

Still, my feet won't move. I run my hand in the cold water again while looking up at the gentle, angelic face of the baby boy holding his trumpet and bow. 5 arrows come up from his quiver. His angel wings are open wide. His smile is mischievous. I'm enchanted.

The air tastes rich here. I like the taste. I am running so fast. As fast as my feet can carry me. I never want to stop. Somewhere there's a lake. I can taste the water. The fish. I want to get there. I need to get there. The lake. I want to get to the lake.

Suddenly I get a new smell. A sweet smell. One that I know. Where do I know this smell from? Where? Why is it so familiar? I sniff again. Yes. I know this smell. I run faster. I sniff the air. Every muscle in my body contracts and expands with my breath.

What is this smell? Where do I know it from?

I stop. I've lost the smell. Master's bicycle flies past me. Master breaks.

- Sydney? He sounds concerned.

I sniff the air again. Where's the smell? I turn on spot.

- Sydney - what is it, girl? Master asks again.

I turn and bark. Master turns his bicycle around. I sniff the air. One step left. Nothing. Two more steps. Nothing. I step forward. Sniffing. There! There it is. It turns left. I follow the scent. Slowly. I won't lose it again. It's precious.

Why? What is it? Where do I know this smell from?

Master follows me walking next to his bicycle. He's holding my leash now. I don't mind. I need to go slow. The scent is mixing in with flowers. I need to pay attention now. I sniff again. Yes. In here. I walk forward but get chocked on the leash.

- Whoa! Master says. I look up. Master is looking all around. Mouth open.

I whimper and step forward. Master follows me. He seems..lost..like a puppy. Master is acting weird. But he's moving with me. I can pick up on the scent. I can barely distinguish between my scent and the flowers. So many flowers.

I let my tongue out. Doesn't help. I only get more flowers. I put my tongue back in. Master is still acting like a puppy. He won't help. I must find my scent. I sniff. There..I can barely sense it, but there it is!

I want to run. I start to move faster. Master follows. Like a puppy. What is wrong with master? I sniff. Yes. The smell it's there. Going forward. And forward. I follow it a while. As I do my smell only gets stronger.

There is a memory I can't reach. Where do I know this from? It's stronger now. I blink. A pair of blue eyes come to me. Eyes like masters. Human. Who do they belong to? They're not from master's pack. No.

I walk further. I hear water. The back notes of my smell change. They're not as strong. More diluted. My scent is stronger now. I walk forward in a hurry.

A human woman is standing in front of a fountain. Her back to me and master. I stop. She's my smell. She's..She'..She's..

I bark to make master pay attention to me. He still looks lost. I bark again, louder this time. Still no reaction. What's wrong with master? I bark again. Loud. And add a growl to it.

Master jumps. She jumps. She turns to me. Master is scared. She's scared. The scent of fear now envelops everything. I step forward and sniff at her. I know her. I know her..I know her..

Master has let go of my leash. He's stunned still in the same spot. I walk to her.

A bark wakes me from Cupid's magic. I jump and turn. As I turn I meet a pair of dark chocolate eyes I've loved for years. They're frozen.

A movement distracts me. I look down. I'm frozen. Sydney. Sydney is here. My heart is about to burst out of my chest. "Sydney! Will you remember me?" I think as I crouch down to her level.

- Sydney. She whispers. I know her voice. I know her. She bends down and I see the blue eyes. Her blue eyes. Why do I know her. I sniff at her hand.

- Sydney..She's hugging me. I can't resist. It is her. It is her! She came back! I found her! She came back!

My tail is wagging. I whimper my longing to her. She's crying. No! I don't want her to cry. I lick her face again. "It's you! It's really you! You're the one! It is you!" I whimper. Her arms around my neck tighten. She giggles. The sound is just as beautiful as master's giggle.

_  
Holding Sydney in my arms after sharing her body for a day is bliss. She gave me so much! I wonder if she knows. Tears stream down my cheeks. I can not believe she's here. In my arms.

Sydney licks at my face and I know she wants me to stop crying. I giggle as her tongue tickles my face.

- Sydney..I whisper as I pull back to look in her eyes. Her intelligent brown eyes seem to recognize me.

- You know who I am, don't you? I ask her and she licks my face again. She knows. I hug her again. She jumps to put her front paws on my shoulders. I hug her closer.

- I can't do that again, Sydney. I don't know how it happened before. I try to explain.

_  
"No! You have to know how!" I think as I let out a whimper of sorrow. "I want you back! I've missed you!"

Her arms around me are warm. She's so soft. And gentle. I feel safe. Loved. It's right. I don't want to loose her again.

- Sydney. Off. Master commands me from a distance. Oh. He's woken up.

She pulls away and I step back. Feels bad. I want her warmth back.

Master walks to my side.

- I'm so sorry. He apologies. For what? What did I do?

- It's perfectly all right. She answers. She is smiling. Her smile is beautiful. Like master's. I like it when she smiles. Like master.

Master takes my leash in his hand again. He extends his hand to her.

- Carlos. He smiles.

"Oh Lord! Carlos Pena! Carlos Pena is presenting himself to me?!" I freak out inside of my head. My legs are trembling. My head is spinning. There's no air. "Carlos" rings in my ears. His voice sounds like an angel speaking to me. There is no air. I breathe desperately.

"Take his hand!" My brain orders me and I follow it's order. When my skin touches his I get an electrical charge running up my spine.

- Ellie. I whisper and try to smile.

"Ellie. Her name is Ellie." I look up at her face. She meets my gaze. She smiles. She's pretty. Master smiles. She makes master smile. Master makes her smile. I like to see master smile. I like to see Ellie smile. I'm happy.

My tail is wagging. I sit. I wait for them to talk. Ellie looks up at master. They look like puppies. I like to see them look like puppies.

I lay down on my paws. My eyes never leave their hands. They hold hands. They say nothing but hold hands.

Puppies. They are both puppies.

I'm so happy master's pack isn't here. Fox's master would make master feel bad for acting like a puppy.

I draw in a deep breath.

Puppies. Both of them.

I'm lost in his eyes. Can't blink. Can't move. Can barely breathe. His skin against mine. I am going insane.

- Hi. Carlos' voice sounds in my ears to wake me up.

- Hi. I smile.

Our hands still connected. I don't want to let go.

- I'm sorry about Syd..She doesn't ever act like that..I don't know what..

- It's ok. I don't mind. I..My breath catches as I was almost about to tell him the truth about sharing Sydney's body. "That will make you sound INSANE! STOP!" A warning bell went off inside of my brain.

- I'm happy you're ok. Carlos says while his thumb gently moves on my knuckles. That just sends all kinds of shivers down my spine and I actually shiver. He lets go of my hand. I am missing his touch already.

- Can I be honest with you? I ask with half a voice, looking down at Sydney. She seems to want to sleep. I smile. She's so gentle.

- Yes..

- I love Sydney. She's a great dog. I know she wouldn't have caused me any harm.

Carlos lifts an eyebrow but before he can say anything I go on.

- I'm a rusher. I smile weakly avoiding his gaze.

Silence. Only the water flowing from Cupid's trumpet is making any kind of noise. Sydney sighs. I look up at Carlos. He resembles a statue. Beautiful. Flawless. Frozen. I look down at my feet as I take a step back to sit on the fountain's edge. The silence is killing me.

- Then why did you..? Carlos begins but I know his mind.

- Starstruck. I whisper barely loud enough to cover the sound of the water.

My head feels light again. I can't feel my limbs. The sweet scent is back inside my brain taking any shred of logic I may have from me.

Sydney sits up and comes to me. She places her head in my lap. I smile as I begin to caress her between the ears. I daren't look up at Carlos.

She's white. Too white. Something's wrong with her. Poop puppy. I sit up to put my head on her lap. She needs me by her side. Her hand comes to scratch between my ears. I'm sure she remembers how much I love that. Just wish I could do more to help. She's so white!

Master sits by her side. He smiles. Master likes Ellie. Oh, how I wish I knew if Ellie likes master too! She'd be such a good female for my master..I never want her to leave me again. If she were master's female she would never go again!

- I see. He says. He comes and sits on my left side. I gasp for air but focus on Sydney. I still do not dare look him in the eyes. I fear my frail self composure will fail me and I'll start acting like a 12 year-old.

- So..Have you overcome..the starstruck..? He gently asks.

I shake my head. "NO! I FREAKING HAVE NOT!" My cheeks begin to burn and I know I'm blushing the brightest shade of red I can. Carlos giggles at me.

- I'm not that special. Just a normal guy. He says gently.

- A very talented, handsome and sweet normal guy. I blurt out before I can control myself. As soon as the last sound is out of my mouth I slap a hand over my own lips in horror. "Now he'll think you're obsessed!" My brain keeps shouting at me.

- Thank you. Carlos says. He seems embarrassed. I dare a look at him. He's looking down at his feet. He's blushing.

"Carlos Pena blushing..because of me?!" I melt on the inside as a smile makes my lips curl up the tiniest bit.

- Don't blush. It's just the truth. I tell him gaining confidence.

- You're very blunt, aren't you? He looks me in the eyes. Electricity runs through me. I nod.

- Good. I like that. His smile is wide, open, honest. The smile that I love. And it's only for me. My head is fuzzy and everything around him starts to blur out of my sight.

- Ellie? Are you ok?

- Not really…My head is all fuzzy…The smell of flowers is so sweet that I'm light headed..like fairy magic..I mumble.

- Can you stand? Carlos asks me. Sydney's on her feet. Carlos is standing. I nod "yes" and follow their lead.

- Here, take Sydney's leash. She'll pull you out of here. Carlos says gently. He seems worried. I nod and take Sydney. She licks my hand. Wow. I'm so light headed. Like I were drunk. Just sweeter.

Ellie looks really bad. She needs to get out of here. The sweet smell of flowers is too strong for a frail human nose.

Master hands her my leash. I wait. She stands. Her feet are weird. She is wearing those things with wheels that allow humans to keep up with me when I run. That's good. I can pull her out of here. She's been here too long.

Master mounts his bicycle and tells me to go forward. I obey.

Sydney begins to walk gently and I keep my legs stiff on my blades as she pulls me out of this magical place. Carlos is by my side. His face is suddenly higher. I realize he's gliding over the ground instead of walking "What? No! Look closer!" Oh, a bike. Why didn't I see that?

- Here. Carlos says as he grabs my hand and gently places it over the handle of his bike. He's going slowly. So is Sydney. She can sense I'm not well.

By the time we're out of the magical tunnel I can't stand anymore. But Sydney is still pulling me forward. She's taking care of me like she did when we were one.

- Sydney, stop, please. I tell her when we reach a bench. She stops. So does Carlos. I fumble to the bench and let go on it. My head falls back. New air fills my lungs. My eyes fly shut as I take deep, greedy breaths.

- Are you better? Carlos asks gently.

- Yes. Now I am. Thank you.

Poor Ellie. She is really sick. Her poor human nose could not take all the smells in there.

I place my head on her lap again. It seemed to help her. Maybe..

Master sits down by her side. He caresses her hair from her face. I can see how much master likes Ellie. Suddenly I want to bite her. What if master likes Ellie better than he likes me?

I take my head off her lap and lay down. No. Master does not like anyone better than he likes me…does he?

- Sydney? Master calls to me and I lift my head up from my paws.

- Are you ok, girl? That smell..

I wag my tail and master smiles. That smile that he only smiles at me. No. Master does not like anyone better than me. I feel better.

- Ellie, I'll take you to the hospital. Carlos tells me.

- No, really. I'm ok. Just..just a bit too much sensory excitement. That's all. I'll be fine in a second.

- You don't sound so sure..

I open my eyes to look at him. His gaze worried. I try to smile but fail under the power of his brown eyes. I'm lost inside them.

- Ellie..please..you scare me..let me make sure you're ok..

I nod. I don't have the power to say "no" to him.

- Do you think you can stand? We need to get back to my car..

- Yes. I can stand. I'm just a bit dizzy. I promise I'm ok.

Carlos opens his mouth to argue but I go on.

- But I know you won't be convinced until I see a doctor, so I'll go. I gingerly stand. Carlos is smiling. I think he likes to get his way.

I take Ellie and master back to the car. All the way they're talking. Laughing. I like that. Ellie looks normal now.

We get back to the car. Master opens the door. I jump in.

- Sydney! No. Down.

Master commands. I'm puzzled and look at him without moving.

- Sydney!

I jump down. I don't understand. We're going home. Aren't we? I look up at master and Ellie. Master is smiling at her and telling her to get in. On my spot. Ellie looks me in the eye.

- I can take the back seat. She says. Good! She knows that spot is mine.

- No. Syd will go in the back. I need to see you're ok..Master argues.

Ellie shakes her head and climbs in. I feel bad. I want to bite her again. That's my spot. Next to my master. She's not his female yet. That spot is still mine.

- Sydney, come here. She tells me before master can close the door. I jump in her lap. She giggles. Master shakes his head. He smiles.

- You're stubborn, aren't you? He asks Ellie with a smile.

- I'll match you ounce for ounce. Ellie winks at him. Master closes the door. Ellie moves to the window. She pushes me to master's seat. She shows me respect. I like that. She remembers hierarchy. Ellie is smart. I like that. She'll make a good female to master.

I sit on my hind legs and lean into her. She's warm. I like warm. Master climbs in the car. The car starts to make noise again. We're moving. I like this. The only thing I'm missing is the wind on my face.

Both Ellie and master open their windows. The wind comes. It's not as sweet. I want to put my head out the window. I won't. Right now hierarchy is more important than wind.

Master and Ellie talk. They talk a lot. Ellie caresses me the entire time. They both smile. I like that. I don't want to bite her anymore. I fall asleep.


End file.
